Rural mailboxes positioned on the side of roads are exposed to weather conditions, road maintenance work and vandalism. Plastic mailboxes are increasingly favored because they are relatively sturdy, maintain a good appearance over time and resist accidental and deliberate damage. Such plastic mailboxes may include a postal box, a newspaper box and a vertical support, which attaches to a post installed in the ground.